Black Holes and Revelations
by nineteen stars
Summary: This is the story of a new generation of werewolves in La Push, among them Jacob's daughter, Sadie. Their lives will be turned upside down when the vampires return for the first time in sixteen years.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Most kids get a driver's license when they turned sixteen. Sometimes I wish that's all I had gotten. But then I sit back and think about it all and realize that what I got was so much more than that. Those experiences are the kind that you can't just trade away. Imagine me living a conventional, boring life. Not gonna happen, right? So I take it back. I don't want a normal life. What do I need one of those for anyway? Sure, it meant missing out on some normal experiences, but when it comes down to it normal's overrated anyway. There's no way you could ever get me to trade this life for "normal". Then again considering everything I don't think it ever would have been possible for me to live normally.

But really, did you expect anything less from the one and only Sadie Isabella Black?

* * *

_Author's note: So this is just the prologue to my story which focuses on Jacob's daughter, a product of a very short relationship with a girl from the reservation. It'll be explained later, but hopefully you'll like it. And obviously I don't own anything you recognize from the books. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He'd been promising me every day since I was ten that on my sixteenth birthday, I'd finally get to ride the motorcycles, more specifically the one that had belonged to her, to Bella, to the woman that he still loved to this day. Chief Swan had given it back after Bella had gone to college thinking that my father should keep it. Of course, upon getting it back my dad had pretty much proceeded to lock it up in the garage and not look at it again for a very long time. Not until I'd discovered it, that is. The first time I ever laid eyes upon the thing I couldn't have been more than five years old and it was just me and Grandpa Billy, Dad was off doing his job. I thought that since my dad was gone I could sneak past Grandpa Billy while he was making mac and cheese for lunch and go into the garage where Dad never liked to let me go. And I did manage to make it that far, in fact I had a whole ten minutes until he went to call me for lunch until he found me, but by then it was too late. I had found the motorcycles and was staring at them like they were the most amazing things I'd ever seen in my life. Yeah, I was a kid, young and impressionable.

So that night at dinner I'd grilled Dad about them and he'd just put the subject off, not wanting to talk about it. After weeks and weeks of my incessant chattering about them he finally told me why he had them and talked to me for the first time about Bella Swan. Of course it was only glimpses into who she was, a tiny bit of the other woman who I shared my father's heart with. So I'd left the subject alone for quite some time, let's say age nine until he promised me on my sixteenth birthday that I'd finally get to ride one. So there I stood watching as he wheeled them out of the garage, my brand new driver's license tucked into the pocket of my blue jeans. He smiled down at me as he pulled the motorcycle formerly belonging to Bella Swan in front of me. "Alright now, Sadie-"

"I can get on the bike without step-by-step instructions, Dad!"

He laughed and watched as I scrambled onto the bike almost knocking it over in my enthusiastic rush. With my butt planted firmly on the seat (and a brand new, shiny license uncomfortably digging in from its position in my back pocket) I reached out and grasped the handlebars in my hands. They were slightly warm to the touch from the June sun that was shining down on La Push for a change. That had to be a sign that today was going to be good. I stared intently at the ground ahead of my waiting for my father's farther instructions I had footsteps from behind us and Grandpa Billy shouting, "Jake, phone call!"

My dad was over to my grandfather and back again with the phone to his ear in no time flat. I watched him as he talked hurriedly, nodding so frequently and with so much vigor that I was afraid his head was going to snap off at any given moment. That or he'd suffer from permanents whiplash. It only took a few seconds and he was already hanging up, turning back to me with my eager eyes and anticipating smile. He didn't smile back, instead he frowned at me and I knew something was up. He'd seemed so eager to share this with me just a few moments ago. I hated whoever had been on the phone line a few seconds ago. "Listen, I gotta go, kid."

"What?!??!"

My dad seemed pretty hurt by my anger, the way that he almost always was when we fought on rare occasions. But I couldn't help it, how could he possibly walk away after my six years of waiting? "It's really important," he mumbled as an excuse and turned back towards the garage to get his car.

"This was important!" I yelled at his retreating back and I know he must have heard me, but he didn't say anything so I just sat on the motorcycle and pouted as he drove off, scowling at the forest down the road as if it was it's fault. Little did I realize that the reason he'd been pulled away was indeed in the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We always had bonfires, all of us who were descended from the local celebrities in La Push. The Blacks, the Atearas, the Calls, the Clearwaters, the Proudfoots, the Uleys, and the Attwaters always got together at least once a week. Of course most of us were together sporadically between the bonfires, but those were the one time that you could always count on us all being there. Every Saturday night we would practically take over First Beach and have our own private little (or not so little when you really thought about it) party. I lived for those Saturday nights were everyone knew everyone and we could just be together. Usually Dad was making jokes and grinning that grin of his as we drove to the bonfire, but tonight a silence lay between us, thick and tense. I wanted to ask him what had gone on that made him like this, but he wouldn't answer me. Frowning to myself, I put my feet up on the dashboard watching the familiar landscape unfold before us. Five more minutes of nothing but the hum of the engine (I wasn't in the mood for music) and we were there. I don't think I'd ever been that anxious to get away from Dad before in my life.

As I jumped out of the passenger's seat little Shiloh came running up to me shouting "Sadie! Sadie!" Only he pronounced it more like Saddy than anything else. But I didn't mind so much, instead I opened up my arms and caught him in them as he hugged me. It was safe to assume that Quil and Claire were already here then. It was funny, Claire was only about four years older than me and yet she already had a two year old son and a one year old daughter. Quil was quite a bit older than her, but their love was as pure as any, as pure as Sam and Emily's or as Jared and Kim's or any other couple that I'd ever been exposed to here on the Rez. Relinquishing my hold on little Shiloh I gave him one of my fingers that he wrapped his entire tiny hand around and we headed towards the fire they were already working on. I watched as my Dad went to join Quil and Claire in getting the fire lit as Norah, their daughter, came giggling and squealing and babbling incoherent baby talk over to Shiloh and me.

The next family to arrive were the Calls, Embry, his wife, Evelyn, and their son, one of my best friends, Owen. Embry immediately went over to Quil and my Dad reuniting the trio that had been together since they were younger than Owen and I were now. Owen immediately came over to help me keep the two little ones in check scooping up Norah in his arms and causing her to giggle some more. It wasn't long before another car pulled up, this one belonging to the Clearwaters. Out came Seth and Katherine along with Harrison, their fifteen year old son, and Jane, their thirteen year old daughter. Of course with them came Leah, Seth's older sister, still looking as bitter as ever. Now the cars were arriving at close intervals as the fire started to blaze against the early evening sky. Next were the Attwaters, Paul and Anna and Paul Jr. who was just about the spitting image of his father at seventeen. Then came the Proudfoots who were comprised of Jared, Kim, and their two offspring, Caleb and Miranda. Caleb came over to hang out with me and Owen while Miranda attached herself to Harrison and Jane being in the middle of two and also because Kelsey, her best friend, wasn't here yet.

The Uleys were the last to come which already was a bit off because Sam and Emily were usually one of the first here every time. Finally they pulled up in their pickup truck and out came Sam, Emily and their two daughters, Sammi (Samantha if you wanted to be more correct) and Kelsey. Somebody was missing though. Confused I turned my brown gaze on Owen and Caleb, quietly asking, "Where's Josh?"

The two of them glanced up from Shiloh and Norah to glance around for Josh, but there was no one in the truck and he wasn't by the fire or anywhere else. We exchanged confused looks for a moment and then Claire came over, taking Norah in her arms and grabbing Shiloh with her free hand. Then I heard Quil shouting that it was time for the food and we all grinned at one another knowing exactly what it meant. In a few seconds we were racing towards the fire careful not to run into anyone else. Within a few seconds we were shoving hot dogs on the rods used specifically for this purpose and we were using them to fence one another. We got chastising glances from the women as the hot dog fell from Caleb's stick and landed in the dirt. They weren't found of wasting. So apologetically we gathered around the fire jostling for a spot to stick our hotdogs into the fire from. The mystery of Joshua Uley's whereabouts was forgotten as we enjoyed one another's company.

* * *

_Author's note: Alright, just wanted to clarify that Sadie's not Bella's daughter. Her mother's name is Madison. But don't worry, you'll get to know more about Bella and Madison later. I'm proud right now though, this is the fastest, I've ever written anything of this sort. Usually I try to write fanfiction and don't get very far. Hopefully this'll be different. Hope I didn't confuse you too much with all those characters either._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

In Sadie's dreamland Owen had just started ringing. We were in the forest somewhere, chasing something, a big something that I didn't recognize and he'd just started ringing. Not like his cell phone or anything, just him. Big old Owen Call was ringing. Damn, there he went again.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Then I realized it wasn't dreamland Owen ringing. It was that obnoxiously pink phone that I'd begged my dad for when I was eight. Groaning a little I reached out with a blind hand, eyes shut tightly against the morning and picked it up as the ringing stopped. Bringing it to my ear, I realized that it had already been answered as I heard two familiar voices.

"PJ too?"

I knew who they were talking about, of course. Paul Jr. I'd yet to decide if the PJ stood for Paul Junior or Paul Joseph though because I knew that his middle name was Joseph having heard his mother call him that quite frequently when we were kids and he'd lose his temper over something or other. I also knew that he wasn't too found of the nickname PJ, not that I blamed him, but it was a way to distinguish him from his father. We'd tried calling him Pauly when he'd been little and turned out he hated that even more than he hated PJ. I suppose that was because it sounded just like Polly.

"Yeah, Jake, it was last night after the bonfire."

Last night after the bonfire? What? PJ had seemed fine last night, not sick at all. In fact he'd pretty much been begging his parents to let all us older kids (Me, Owen, Caleb, and him) if we could go cliff diving and sick people didn't go cliff diving. But maybe that was why Josh had been gone; maybe there was some kind of sickness going around that hit out of nowhere. Things weren't exactly making a lot of sense in my just-woke-up-five-minutes-ago mind.

"...It must be serious then."

"Yeah, I'd say so, he's the second one in the past week."

So perhaps they really were talking about getting sick? After all I knew Josh and PJ were pretty close being only a year apart in age and the two oldest guys on the Rez so they'd probably seen each other sometime not too soon before the bonfire.

"Have you told the girls?"

The girls? I assumed that Dad was referring to Sammi and Kelsey because they were the only girls that came to mind, PJ being an only child. But wouldn't they already know their brother was sick. Maybe Josh was just being quarantined up in his loft and they didn't know their brother apparently had some really serious illness that spread like wildfire.

"No."

Why couldn't they know, I wondered as silence set in on my father's part.

"It's not like you ever told Rachel or Rebecca. You haven't even told Sadie."

What? Hadn't even told me what? Even my still half-asleep brain knew that something was going on here. I think it was safe to assume that it wasn't sickness either. Or maybe it was? Maybe it was some life threatening illness that my father had contracted years ago and he was afraid to tell me because he didn't want me to worry. Too late. Now Josh and PJ had it too. Oh God.

"I've got to go, Sam. Rebecca and Thomas are bringing Taylor and Sarah over."

"Alright, Jake."

I heard the distinctive click of two phones being hung up as I sat there in my bed, pink phone still held to my ears. The phone went to that obnoxious beeping sound as I heard my father's footsteps coming in my direction. I quickly slammed my phone down not wanting him to know that I knew and laid back down burying my face in my pillow. If he couldn't see my face then he couldn't tell that I knew. My door creaked open and I buried my face farther into the pillow as I heard him step in. "Hey, Sadie, time to get up. They're gonna be hear soon."

I tried my best to look like I'd just woken up but I think I ended up looking more like a deer in headlights as Dad laughed. "I know Sarah's a little girly for your tastes, but Rebecca made her swear she wouldn't try to tie you to the kitchen chair and make you over again."

Oh yeah, thank God he'd assumed that's why I was looking the way that I was. Nodding a little and laughing a bit, I stood up and headed for my dresser as Dad left to go look after Grandpa Billy.

* * *

_Author's note: So there it is, chapter 3. I'm actually hoping to get chapter 4 done today as well. I'm kinda really inspired at the moment, you know how that goes, when you get a character with a story that's just begging to be told and seeing as how it's the weekend I've got time to write. Hopefully you guys are liking what I've gotten so far. Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it really means a lot._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The crunch of car wheels on the dirt and rocks signaled that Aunt Rachel and Uncle Thomas and their two kids were here for their monthly visit. They probably could have visited more often, they only lived in Seattle after all, but Uncle Thomas was frequently busy with his job (businessmen!) and Sarah and Taylor didn't always want to take time out of their busy schedule to spend time with me on the boring old Rez. I heard my dad shout for me, so tugging at the pink shirt I'd put on especially for Sarah (she was always claiming that I wasn't feminine enough and she thought I was a vision in pink) I headed out of my room and towards the front door. Before I'd even gotten my both feet out the front door the door of the SUV swung open and Sarah was out, racing towards me in her heels. How did she even manage to run in those things? But I knew I must have been wearing that expression that was a mixture of terror and mystification because she was grinning that mischievous grin of hers as she charged towards me.

In a second I was caught up in a pair of arms and in high heels Sarah somehow managed to defy all logic and had me off my fight as she squeezed me to death. I really would like to know how she managed that because she's only 5'2" without the heels and in my comfortable tennis shoes I loomed over her at 5'8". As she spun around smiling and laughing I was shrieking, "Put me down! Put me down!"

Dad just laughed and passed us making his way towards Thomas and Taylor as Aunt Rebecca made her way over to Grandpa Billy. After a few more seconds of my shrieking and Sarah's giggling she put me down and relief coursed through me. "You're wearing make-up!" she cried ecstatically as she noticed that I'd bothered to apply some mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss this morning for her. It was hard to believe we were even related looking at her with her tank top, mini-skirt, high heels, perfectly applied make-up, and glossy black hair curled perfectly and then thrown into some bun sort of thing so it looked effortless and completely gorgeous at the same time. Next her I stood in my jeans, pink t-shirt (one of the few I owned), my make-up looking like the equivalent of that a seventh grader does when her mother tells her she can finally wear some, and my long black hair braided messily. As she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the house I should have known she had something to tell me by the bounce in her step and the look in her eyes.

"Guess what?!?!?"

Nothing good ever came from that phrase. "What?"

"I'm staying an entire week!"

"What?"

"My parents, they said I could stay here with you, Uncle Jake, and Grandpa Billy."

"Is Taylor staying?"

"Nah, he's taking a few summer courses."

Of course he was. Now don't get me wrong, I love Sarah, but my idea of a good time was paling around with Caleb and Owen, not getting dressed up and shopping and flirting with guys. I couldn't see the appeal in that. Perhaps it was because I'd grown up with my grandfather and father who didn't see the appeal in that either. And that was when I noticed it, a ring on her left hand that sparkled when the light hit it just right. "What's that?"

Sarah's green eyes seemed to sparkle when I asked that question, like she'd been waiting for me to ask it. Probably had. She smiled at me and replied, "I'm engaged."

I was speechless for a second then I managed to find my voice. "WHAT?!?!?!? You're seventeen!"

"So? When it's right, stuff like that doesn't matter."

I crossed my arms unbelieving. How could she really think that? I know that she wasn't always the most intelligent girl, but I really expected more from her. How could you possibly know who you wanted to spend your life with at seventeen? "Is it Jamie?"

Sarah nodded only furthering my anger with her. How could she possibly know that he was right when he was the only guy she'd ever dated? Okay, so they had been dating since she was fourteen, but that still didn't excuse it. Fuming, I decided that it was better to walk away rather than fuel the fire between us. So I did the only thing that seemed logical, I turned, stomped to my room, and slammed the door shut leaving the rest of the family very confused as they all came squeezing through the front door.

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: So originally Sarah was just going to have a cameo appearance, but turns out her part's bigger than I thought. It's still not gigantic, at least not in this story, but she is going to be a little more prominent than I originally imagined. In fact, I've liked her so much that you might keep an eye out for a story of her own. Granted, it'll probably be much shorter, but I'd really like to write it anyway. As for the ending on this chapter…I'm not so sure I like it, but it seemed like the best spot to end it._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt a finger jab into my back and I attempted to squirm away from it. This finger was particular insistent though. Well perhaps not so much the finger as the person it belonged to. Murmuring profanities I scotched farther and farther across the bed away from the finger as it followed me the mattress. Eventually I ran out of bed though. With a thump, I feel to the cold, hard, wooden floor of my bedroom. Squeezing my brown eyes shut as tight as I possibly could I hoped that Dad or Grandpa Billy hadn't heard anything. Dad particularly, he had astoundingly good hearing. But a few seconds just laying there still all wrapped up in the blankets and nothing but snores greeted my ears. Then she spoke.

"Let's go do something, Sadie."

I frowned, struggling to sit up in my cocoon of blankets and when I did finally manage to sit up I saw her bright green eyes shining at me over the now vacant mattress between us. Glaring at her (which really should have had more effect on her then it did because I knew that I must have given one of her my best glares yet) I hissed, "You do realize we're in the middle of small town Washington, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you should also realize there's nothing to be done here."

She frowned, mulling that comment over in her mind, before replying, "We'll find something to do."

"How about going back to sleep?"

"Fine, stay here, but I'm going regardless."

I ignored her not taking her seriously until I heard the click of her heels as she made for the window. Still convinced she wouldn't do it I continued to lay there until I heard her noisily slid the broken window open and the June air poured into the room. "What the hell Sarah?"

"Bye!"

I bolted up to see her climbing out the window with a surprising amount of grace for someone in heels. Rolling my eyes, I wiggled out of my comfortable blanket cocoon and followed her out in my sweat pants and baggy sweater. Of course when I got outside I noted that she was fully dressed which could only mean she'd been planning this. Damn her. She didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that I was still shooting her looks that clearly expressed my none too pleasant feelings for her right now. In fact, she was grinning. Sometimes she was insufferable. I grumbled under my breath as I felt her grab me by the arm and start to pull me in whatever direction she seemed to feel was a good direction. "Do you even know where we're going?" I demanded.

"No," she replied simply, obviously not bothered by the fact. In fact, she looked as though she was about ready to start skipping at any given moment.

I let her lead me wherever it was that she thought we were going, too tired to fight it. What good would it really have done anyway? When Sarah set her mind on something, Sarah set her mind on it. For someone as bubbly and ladylike as her she was potentially the most willful person I'd ever met. And Dad said I was stubborn. Obviously he hadn't spent enough time around Sarah. It wasn't until I felt my feet sinking into the cool sand that I realized not only were we at the beach, but that I'd completely forgotten shoes. Way to go me.

"Sarah, what are we doing here?" I whined, like the sixteen year old girl that I was.

"Whatever we want. We have the whole beach to ourselves, Sadie!"

"And that's exciting how? The water's cold, I'm hungry, and you have way too much energy for the middle of the night."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're such a downer."

And it was at that moment that a great howling noise, like the kind you would expect to hear from a wolf baying at the moon only a thousand times intensified echoed out more the forest and onto the beach. I spun around at that very moment to see a dark shape, more of blur than anything else due to the speed at which it moved through the trees behind us, coming this way. Instinctively I grabbed hold of Sarah's arm and pulled her along, the both of us half-stumbling, half-running through the sand as we made our way for the cliffs above the beach. I didn't dare look over my shoulder to see if it was still headed this way. Why couldn't chases ever take place on nice, solid surfaces like a track? That certainly would have made things better. And shoes should be a requirement before any scary dark shapes started chasing you. Sarah and I continued to scramble for the only bit of safety we might have been able to find. The ground rose higher and higher taking us with it towards the top of the cliffs which were frequently dove off of as source of entertainment. I felt the cold, unfeeling rock beneath me as me continued to run, hard as we could. I could hear Sarah's breathing beside me as we neared the top.

And there we were, at the top, the salty ocean air tugging at our hair, pulling at our clothes with so much force I'm surprised it didn't pull us off the cliff and into the ocean below. Sarah's green eyes desperately searched around for something, anything, but all that she found was the stormy night sky above us and the ocean below us, its waves licking at the bottom of the rocks like a waiting vulture. The dark shape, silver in color I realized, came closer with each second. What was it? As I stared at what was more than likely going to be the death of me I realized it bore a great resemblance to a wolf only more like a bear in size. What was it? I would probably never have the answer to that question. Stepping in front of Sarah as it joined us on the top of the cliff, I closed my eyes as it let out a growl. So this was the end.

_Author's note: I know it's been forever since I've updated and I hope that some people are still willing to follow this. I lost my muse there for awhile, but now that I'm getting over this really nasty cold it seems to be coming back so hopefully there'll be more to come soon. Hope you're enjoying this!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 20**

I couldn't see it coming through my closed eyes, but I could certainly imagine it in my head. It had to be walking slow, waiting to make the kill, torturing us just a little longer or at the speed it had been moving earlier it would have been upon us by now. I felt Sarah press her face into my back out of fear undoubtedly. Not that I could blame her. I couldn't believe it was going to like this, here and now. What choice did we really have? Whatever this thing was I'm pretty sure I couldn't just wrestle it to the ground. Sure, we could have leapt headfirst off the cliffs and into the ocean, but I'm pretty sure with the hastily approaching storm it probably wasn't a good idea to begin our cliff diving careers.

A growl more ferocious than the first one (that might have just been due to the fact that this one was about a billion times closer) ripped through the air. I could have sworn it even shook the cliff some. I couldn't help but peek open one eye to see why my death was taking so long when I saw another one, this one slightly smaller and black in color, throwing itself upon the silver one. I reached behind me giving Sarah's arm a shake so that she might see this as well. Taken by surprise the black one especially pinned the silver one beneath it. I watched as the silver one then glanced around looking confused and disorientated as if suffering from a sudden case of amnesia. The black one climbed off of the silver one and the silver one came to its feet still looking incredibly befuddled as it headed down the cliff, away from us. The black one then turned its gaze on Sarah who was now straining to see over my shoulder with the very interested gaze of someone watching a horror film in which the scary part had just ended. From there it looked to me, the look in its eye reminding me first of something wise and knowing until the bewilderment too filled its eyes. It seemed to watch me with increasing alarm before turning and running down the cliff.

As it did so I took a step or two towards it, but my human steps could hardly keep up with its running. Though even if I could have caught up with it I'm not exactly sure what I would have done with it. It wasn't like I could just thank it for saving my life, after all. So from the top of the cliff I watched it descend onto the beach and then run into the forest from where the other one had come. Sarah came up beside me, reaching up and placing one hand on my shoulder. When I glanced over at her those green eyes were dancing excitedly and the smile on her face suggested that she had found the whole situation immensely fun and hadn't been in danger of being ripped to shreds by a giant God-knows-what at one point in time.

What the hell had just happened?

"Well, I think that was enough adventure for one night," She concluded grabbing my arm once more and pulling me along behind her again. I didn't protest because that certainly had been more than enough near death experience for me. More than anything I just wanted to go home and fall into my bed and never get back up again. This was the last time I followed my crazy cousin anywhere ever again, she was too much of a trouble magnet. After all, I'd lived in La Push my entire life and never seen or heard of anything like that until she came. I replayed the scene in my mind over and over again in the quick walk back to my house. In fact, I was so absorbed in it that I didn't realize Sarah was pulling me in through the front door until we were already inside.

"Sarah, my dad's gonna kill us!"

She just rolled her eyes and opened her big mouth, "Uncle Jake!"

My dad appeared from his bedroom looking tired and still half-asleep. He blinked and ran his hand through his long hair, trying to process exactly what was happening. "You won't believe what happened!"

Poor Dad still didn't look like he knew what was happening, but Sarah Kemp didn't wait for anybody. Instead she launched immediately into a very vivid story about what had happened tonight. With every word that she uttered his brown eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger until I was sure they were going to burst right out of their sockets. As she finished with an absolutely thrilling conclusion I couldn't believe this was only my first night with her. That meant there were still six left. What kind of other trouble was she going to get us into? As I was contemplating the magnitude of our punishment for sneaking out of the house my father turned around and headed for the phone as if it were his only lifeline.

I glanced confusedly over at Sarah. We weren't in trouble? She just shrugged and headed back to my room as if nothing had happened leaving me gaping in the hallway. We really weren't in trouble? He was going to let us off the hook just like that? I heard my father's frantic voice on the telephone in the kitchen. Still a little stunned that he'd completely forgotten about punishing us for what we'd done, I decided to follow Sarah's example and not ask for a punishment. Besides, he seemed a little too preoccupied with providing a recount of Sarah's story.

Animal control was going to need a big net.

_Author's Note: It struck me this morning that this would have been an opportune time to let Sadie make the first transformation, but it wasn't the time I'd chosen. See when I originally got this idea I had a very particular scene in mind that she would phase in for the first time and I'm sticking to my guns on this one I do like this scene though, provides a little action and whatnot. On another note, any guesses as to who the werewolves are? I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Next thing I knew I was being woken up. Again. Did no one around here understand the importance of sleep? Not only had I not gotten my eight hours, but it was about six in the morning when my dad decided to get me up after Sarah had woken me up for midnight gallivanting which almost resulted in our deaths. Not to mention he still had that terrified look on his face when he did so leaving me more confused than ever. "What's wrong, Dad?" I asked sleepily as he reached over to shake Sarah awake as well.

He merely shook his head at the question, "I want you girls out in the car in five minutes."

"What?"

"Don't argue for once in your life, Sadie, please just do it."

I was about to protest anyway, but he walked out before I could. So not only had I gotten woken up, but looks like a shower was going to have to wait until we got back from wherever we were going. Frowning, I got up out of bed stumbling over Sarah's now empty makeshift bed on the floor. Dropping my dirty clothes on the floor which was already littered with other already worn clothes I pulled on clean ones. As I was pulling a tank top over my head Sarah came marching in from the bathroom dressed in clean clothes startling me and causing me to trip over my own two feet. Needless to say when I hit the floor I made a pretty big thump. One that was big enough to get my father's attention. "You two ready to go yet?" he called from somewhere outside my door.

Pulling the tank top on the rest of the way I climbed back to my feet shoving my only pair of flip flops onto them. Then I felt Sarah loop her arm through mine and I was being dragged out to the car. Joy. Being the one doing the dragging Sarah got shotgun much to my dismay and I was crammed into the back of my dad's ancient Rabbit. I used to think the car was pretty cool until I realized it was a hunk of scrap metal that barely ran some days. I think the only reason I ever liked it was because it was called a Rabbit. Too bad the appeal of it sharing a name with one of the fluffiest creatures on the face of the planet wore off when I was about seven. Leaning forward as far as my seatbelt would allow I poked my head through the gap between the two front seats. "So where are we going?"

At least this time when I spoke Dad could be bothered to glance over at me a moment before returning his eyes to the dirt roads devoid of any kind of traffic at all. "The Uleys," he answered simply.

"What?" I demanded, scrunching my face up in confusion, "Why are we going there?"

Again, he didn't answer me as he pulled into the driveway, the gravel crunching beneath the car tires as he did so. Seconds later he was pulling the keys out of the ignition as the engine ceased its roaring. He pushed his door open and Sarah followed his example the both of them climbing out of the car. Still safely buckled into the backseat I hurried to unfasten my seatbelt and get out of the car. In my haste I almost hit Sarah in the back with my door as I climbed out. "Dad--"

"Just go inside please."

I let out a frustrated sigh and felt Sarah latch onto my arm and begin to pull me towards the door once more. God, why was she so pushy? Didn't she want to know why we were here? After all, Dad hadn't taken me to the Uleys' house since I was about eleven. So why did he think we needed to go back now? Of course, I knew that while I was at school he spent some time there, but that didn't tell me why he was insisting upon Sarah and I coming. After all at seventeen and sixteen we were plenty capable of staying home and looking after ourselves. Not to mention he'd left Grandpa Billy home alone. That realization struck me quite deep; he never left his father at home alone. Whatever this was it must have been pretty serious if it called for that. Dad was already at the door hammering at it with a fist and knocking about fifty more times than was necessary. What the hell had gotten into him?

The door opened and Josh Uley stood there, glancing uncertainly at my dad. For a kid who had a terrible sickness he sure didn't look all that sick to me. In fact, he looked pretty healthy, bigger than I remember him and more muscular as well. As my father shoved past him Josh's brown eyes then settled onto Sarah and me, growing wide with something, before he turned, slamming the door in our faces. Confused, I reached forward and pushed the unlocked door open just in time to see him sprinting up the steps that lead to the loft which was his room at an alarming fast rate. Perhaps he'd run track in high school and that was the reason for his speed. He'd only graduated this past May after all. Shrugging it off Sarah released my arm as we stepped into the house not knowing what we should do. I felt as though we should have our ear pressed to the wall behind that so that we could hear what the adults were saying in the kitchen. It was an oddly Sarah-like thought for me and that idea only frightened me a bit. Sarah on the other hand seemed to be perfectly content to just throw herself on the couch and sit down. So I followed her example not knowing what else to do. Just as my butt made contact with the cushions my attention was pulled in another direction at the sound from upstairs where Josh was. My first instinct was to go investigate, but then there was a thump from outside.

Both our heads swiveled in the direction of the noise to see the black wolf-thing from last night outside the window. We screamed simultaneously and threw ourselves on top of the couch.

_Author's Note: So I'm sorry about the lack of updates, soccer owns my life right now and probably will until the end of April. But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next one will be up soon, next weekend probably because I have a project to do this weekend. Anyway, reviews are loved! But thanks to the people who have reviewed and those that favorited the story, you have no idea how much it means to me._


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

Our screams brought a surge of people into the living room. My father along with Sam and Emily Uley bolted from the kitchen, their faces emanating parental concern. From the other side of the living room came Kelsey and Sammi barreling out of the bedrooms like they expected someone to be dying on the carpet. Sarah was waving and frantically pointing in the direction to the retreating wolf when I noticed that Josh was nowhere to be seen. Confused and worried for his safety I leapt from the couch, racing up the stairs to his room. Once inside and still unable to find him, I panicked, overturning the mattress on his bed in hope that he might be there. He wasn't. So then I ran for the dresser, ripping the drawers out and dumping them on the floor. I only got through two of the four before I felt my father's arms around me, preventing me from reaching the others no matter how hard I strained. "Sadie, calm down."

"What if he gets eaten?!"

"No one's going to get eaten."

"You don't know that!"

He then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me down the stairs as if I was still five years old before placing me on the couch next to Sarah who looked a great deal calmer than she previous had. "Listen, Sam and I are gonna go take care of this. Sarah, Kelsey, Sammi, help Emily make sure that Sadie doesn't destroy anything in our absence."

I instantly tried to spring to my feet to protest when i felt two pair of hands grab my arms and hold me down. Seconds later Sarah's hand flew over my mouth to muffle any verbal objection I might have had. She then giggled as if this were fun for her and with her free hands gave my dad a thumbs-up, "Got it covered, Uncle Jake."

Dad nodded and headed for the door where Sam was already waiting. My dad exited first with Sam shutting the door behind them. For the briefest moment the thought of escape flashed through my head, but even I wasn't stupid enough to think I could escape all three of these and the ever watchful eye of Emily Uley. I swear, that woman knew exactly what was happening at all times. In fact, I would have bet money that she knew precisely where Josh was at this moment and simply wasn't telling. I sighed, sinking back into the soft fabric of the couch resigning myself to having to wait. The minute I did so Sarah's hand flew from my mouth as she launched into a conversation about how much she liked Sammi's dress. Of course Sammi was flattered as people always were when someone like Sarah started dishing out the compliments. Soon Kelsey joined in and they were all chatting about all this girly stuff that really held no appeal for me. What kind of cruel and unusual form of torture was this? Eventually they all got so wrapped up in the conversation that no one was even making any attempts to hold me back but by then I'd lost all willpower to do anything but bang my head against the soft blue fabric of the couch. Perhaps I should have let the wolf eat me last night after all.

Just as I was contemplating how that would be infinitely better than this, the front door swung open and Josh Uley stepped into the house. Seeing as how I was free of my human handcuffs I shot up from the couch and charged towards him, hands planted firmly on my hips as I blocked the path up to his room. "Joshua Uley, where have you been?"

He smiled down at me, a smile that stopped my breath. I never could actually remember him smiling before that moment, but I knew that he probably had a trillion times in his lifetime. He had to have, the way it came so easy. As he smiled a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to gaze down upon me. More than likely there was probably some incredibly amusing look of utter shock plastered across my face. Attempting to put back on my stern look, I only failed miserably, when he beat me to the talking. "Sadie Black, I never pictured you as a worrier, but now I'm beginning to think you could give my mother a run for her money."

He stepped around me, his arm brushing against mine for a fraction of a second, distracting me from whatever I'd been about to say. Before I knew it he was half-way up the stairs and I was scrambling desperately for something intelligible to say. "I wasn't worrying!" I shouted after him, "Actually I'm completely relaxed!"

He paused on the stairs, glancing over his shoulder at me and cocking an eyebrow. "I am!" I tried my best to sound like I really was but sounded more like a four year old child on the verge of a hissy fit. He didn't say anything more but continued on his way probably busy with the mess that I'd made in his room. As I turned I saw Emily peering out of the kitchen with the most knowing look on her face. What it was that she thought she knew I hadn't a clue. But for whatever reason the way she kept looking at me infuriated me. Maybe it was because she seemed to know what was going on here and I didn't. And whatever it was that she knew she seemed happy about it. Grumbling under my breath I heard the door creak open once more and Sam announced that they had returned. Turning I grabbed a hold of my father's arm, growling, "We're leaving!"

He seemed confused, but let me drag him to the car. I climbed into the backseat not even realizing what I was doing as Sarah came rushing out of the house waving goodbye to the Uley girls and hopped into the car with a smile on her face. I kicked her seat. Hard.

_Author's Note: So here it is, the next chapter. I feel like this story's been kind of slow so hopefully I can speed it up a little. However I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. My cat passed away today (very unexpectedly, she was only nine years old and had never had any health problems besides being overweight) my muse really doesn't want to do much. But hopefully you enjoy this chapter and let's hope I can manage another chapter fairly soon._


End file.
